


Game Night

by Ange_Screams



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Another Tweet inspired story, Card Games, ChikaIta Hinted, Draw 25 or smthn meme, EVERYONE is here - Freeform, F/M, Family Bonding, Gen, JuBan Hinted, M/M, MisuKazu if you squint, My First Work in This Fandom, no beta as usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24560218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ange_Screams/pseuds/Ange_Screams
Summary: Izumi—as per the boys' request—go on a spa day. The rest of the company use this opportunity to have a Game Night.
Relationships: Furuichi Sakyou/Tachibana Izumi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 92





	Game Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is my way of staying up while I try SUSUME into the bday boy's SSR. This is mostly/supposedly SayoIzu but it turned out to be Mankai Bonding, which is a win-win for me. 
> 
> Also, forgive me for I am very rusty at writing now... jdjddj

After countless pushes, suggestions, and a powerpoint presentation—courtesy of Kazunari and Taichi with Chikage’s help—Izumi finally gives in to her troupe’s demands to take the day off. Included in the presentation are Azuma’s suggestion of going to a spa, and Tenma offering Igawa to drive her to and from the spa so she won’t have to take the train—with Igawa’s permission of course. What really made her go was Sakyo giving an ultimatum of “if you won’t go, we’ll force you to go to one,” and that sold her to the boys’ idea. First, because she doesn’t remember the last time she went and pampered herself. Lastly, because she didn’t want to know how the boys will “force” her to go on vacation.

In the morning of her day off, the whole of Mankai sends her off at the hallway with smiles and ‘have fun’’s, though Sakyo follows her to the driveway, reminding her to relax and not think about them, but think about herself for once. She gives him a smile and promises to be back in the evening all relaxed and ready to take on more challenges in the future.

Once the car turns the corner to the main road Sakyo walks back to the hallway full of men and gives the orders for the day,

“While Izumi’s away, let’s go and clean this dorm from top ‘till bottom. Each troupe will be assigned a task. Those I’ll catch slacking will be punished. But if you all finish early, there’ll be a reward.”

After giving detailed instructions, Sakyo went on to his room to finish his work—that was fixing and putting into account the finances of the company. Once the afternoon rolled in, he was called out to the dining area and see that the dorm is in tip-top shape. Also, everyone has gathered and was already eating a late lunch. Omi gave him his plate and ate with them.

“Hey, why don’t we have game night later?” Kazunari suggests to the troupe.

Ever the enthusiastic one, Taichi agrees, “Yeah! Let’s have our own relaxing time!”

Sakyo is about to rain on their parade, until Azuma speaks up,

“That’s actually a great idea. A relaxing night would be a nice reward for all the chores we did today, ne, Sakyo-kun?” With that, Sakyo can’t really say no, and he recalls what he said earlier.

“Fine. Just don’t make a ruckus while we all play. No games that will damage or rough up the building or each other.”

The rest of the guys cheers and proceeds to talk amongst themselves on what they should play. Itaru suggests a TRPG like what the Spring Troupe did after their KniRoun production, but Chikage ruled it out because they might not be able to finish the story in one night. Misumi suggests triangle hunting, but Yuki reminded him that it would be hard to look for triangles in the night and that not everyone is keen on doing that after cleaning the whole morning. Tsumugi suggests that they do a group friendly game so everyone could all play at the same time. With that, Taichi beams

“How about let’s all play UNO! Everyone could join in and play at the same time! Plus, I wanna wee how y’all react when you get the +4 cards. Hehe!” Kumon also jumps in on the suggestion.

“Oh heck, yeah! Let’s! Loser gets to do a dare!”

“Everyone, or most of us, knows how to play and it’s a great game for many players, so sure, why not.” Banri agrees to their troupe puppy.

Seeing as he can’t and won’t stop them, Sakyo sighs and asks,

“So, who has the cards? Once everyone’s done eating and the dining area is clean, let’s all head to the theater since we all can’t fit in the lounge. Bring your own futons too, while you’re at it.”

“Woah! So it becomes a sleepover at the stage! Just like how we usually bond, right?” Sakuya beams at the suggestion and turns to the rest of the Spring troupe, which all agrees and smiles at their leader.

After the cleaning, bathing, changing, and whatever errand they had to do before bed, all 25 men—of course Matsukawa’s involved! He’s the manager, after all—gathers on the stage. After explaining the game to those who weren’t all that familiar with UNO and set their rules—the winner will decide on the dare the loser will have to do—they all got their cards and started the game.

On the first round, Sakuya wins, while Itaru loses, much to his dismay. Sakuya then dares him to imitate Chikage, much to Chikage’s embarrassment. Grinning like a fool, Itaru confidently stands in the middle of their circle and does various “senpai” mannerisms. Of course, the whole performance was full of the words “unromantic” and “senpai.”

The next round actually happened so fast. Tasuku loses to Homare, which dares him to try and act out the newest addition to his book—another poem only a Homare Arisugawa fan would understand. Being the theater geek that he is, Tasuku breezes through the dare and actually silences Homare. It was short lived, though, as the resident poet jumps to one of his “creative speeches.” He immediately stopped when the other announced the start of the next round.

This round actually made an unusual pair of winner and loser. Tenma dares Misumi to use his serious acting voice for the rest of the night. One particular summer troupe member heats up from the sound of Misumi’s voice, and the rest of the troupe complains on why was their leader’s dare not that challenging.

Juza triumphs against Banri again this time. Kumon hollers at his brother’s victory, but Banri shushes him. Another weird dare was given. “Give everyone on this stage a compliment,” Juza says. Banri breezes through the Spring, Summer, and Winter Troupes, garnering thanks and small smiles from the members, but his cheeks reddens when he was going through his own troupe. He thanks Omi for the delicious food and for taking care of all of them. He praises Taichi’s dedication to acting. Then he compliments Azami’s works and effort to make them all look good on stage. He then lowers his voice while commenting on Sakyo’s financing abilities and dedication to theater. He falls silent for a minute, then looks at Juza and says,

“You may be stubborn and slow when getting into roles, but that same stubbornness with the dedication you have for acting is what inspired me to seriously pursue theater, so thanks, I guess.”

He lowers his head and sits back down on the futon, trying to avoid everyone’s eyes, especially those golden ones beside him. Sensing the aura, Azuma claps twice to begin the next and final round.

This round is becoming to be the longest one yet, with everyone yelling UNO but no one takes the victory. Or so they thought.

“Let’s twist it up a bit, yeah?” Kazunari suggests, “everyone will get a dare from to one they’re facing and those who can’t do the dare has to draw 25 cards.”

“Oh! Like the meme?!” Kumon lights up at the suggestion.

“That one? Sure. Sounds fun and the one who gets to draw is instantly the loser too,” Itaru chimes in.

“How will the loser be punished though?” Azami asks.

“That will depend on the dare, won’t it?” Tzusuru joins in on the discussion.

“Well, this round has been dragging for long, so let’s get in on!” Matsukawa pumps everyone up.

Spring is facing Summer, with Autumn beside them, who is facing Winter. Matsukawa was the only one not facing a troupe member, but Kamekichi comes flying in at that moment.

“I wanna start! I dare Isuke to make more Kamebuns in the morning!” the parrot squawked. Well, the rest of them can’t really make the bird change its mind or stop him, so they just went, “yeah,” “sure,” “Why not.”

Now, it’s the Spring-Summer dares. From Sakuya to Tsuzuru and Tenma to Muku, they all just dared each other in an acting related way. From reciting their favorite lines, reliving their most “gap” roles, to doing their dream roles. For Kazunari and Citron’s turn, Kazunari dared Citron to say a curse word in Zahran—much to Guy’s dismay—and he does. Kazunari also films it, which Citron politely asks not to upload it anywhere. Citron then dares Kazunari not too use any slang for the rest of the night, which Kazunari blushes at, remembering that one time at a Santorini-themed park. Next up, Misumi, though, gives Itaru a very interesting dare.

“Give this special triangle to the most special person to you here on this stage.”

Looking at the small triangular, plushie key-chain, he gives it to the man on his right,

“Here you go, senpai. A triangle key chain.”

Surprised, Chikage accepts the keychain without further questions. Or rather, he’ll keep his questions for the time when they will be alone.

Everyone moves on fast to Kumon’s dare to Chikage, which was to share his best memory with Mankai so far.

“I think it was when Sakuya and I slept on the stage on a night before the show when I first came in,” he didn’t need to explain further, but everyone’s heart just warmed up when he mentions the first time he sleeps with another person’s presence.

Moving on to the Autumn-Winter dares, a little bit of the ones doing the dare reveal some hidden feelings and such.

Tsumugi dares Banri to recite the menu of their favorite café, which Banri does confidently, until Tsumugi explains,

“That’s just the dessert menu though. I’m surprised you know them all. We usually order from the lunch or snack menu.” This made Banri heat up and turned away (again) from the golden eyes looking at him. He got back at Tsumugi by daring him to do that one pose he did for Stray Devil Blues*.

Juza, being the golden-hearted guy that he is, dares Tasuku to act out his most hated role so far. He did a short skit, which Taichi recognizes for when they were both still in God Troupe. Tasuku, on the other hand, dares Juza to pat the head of the one he cares for other than his family. Turning his head to the left, he pats Banri’s head three times and stays silent. Another unspoken thought of a private talk goes through another couple of roommates. Really, are the members trying to pair each other up?

Taichi and Hisoka's dares are pretty cute. They just tried to impersonate each other. Pretty, mild, compared to the ones before them. With Omi and Homare, well, it's one everyone cheered for. Omi dares Homare to talk like Kazunari for the rest of the night—in slang, he means—and then Homare dares Omi to speak like hiM for the rest of the night. Trying to think of words to continue their etudeike conversation everyone's sides where starting to ache by the time they both called it quits.

With Guy and Azami, it was pretty hilarious as well. Pointing at Taichi, he dares Guy to act like a chuuni. The serious, very monotonous, robot-like Guy then proceeds to make these exaggerated movements. Citron's laughs were the loudest among them. Guy "returns the favor" with daring Azami to act like Sakyo. All is well and funny until Azami starts saying things like,

“From the first time I saw you, up until now, my heart yearns for you—”

He get cut off by Sakyo covering his mouth, all red faced and embarrassed. With that, Azuma just thought of a great dare.

“This isn'treally the proper way, but confess your feelings to Izumi right now or draw 25.”

Everyone goes “OOOOOH!" at that, and waits for Sakyo to debunk Azuma's assumption, but he doesn't.

He confidently counts until his hands have 25 plus the remaining cards he had before getting.

“Are we done here? I'm getting tired.”

Everyone just blinks and goes on a rampage. Why rampage? Well, the Spring Troupe tries to hold of Masumi. The Summer Troupe goes on and shouts, “ALL HAIL MANKAI KING OF SIMPS!” courtesy of Kazunari, Kumon, and an Autumn Trouper, Taichi. The Autumn troupe and Matsukawa though, starts collecting money from each other. Azami gets most of the money though. The Winter troupe just face palms and tries to calm the rest of the company down, as it's already late at night and they might wake up the rest of Veludo Way with their noise.

Everyone finally calms down when Sakyo silences them with announcing that it's time for bed. Everyone proceeds to tuck themselves in and bid each other good nights.

The following morning, everyone goes back to their rooms, and spots Izumi cooking breakfast enough for an army. With mostly adolescent boys living under the roof of Mankai Dorm, it's really like feeding an army. She greets them all, thanks them for yesterday, and apologized for not telling them she was back already last night.

They all tell her it was no big deal and enthusiastically greets her a good morning as well. Though, Sakyo had another thing on his mind

“Hey, Izumi.”

“Yes, Sakyo?”

“Guess what.”

“What...?”

“I love you.”

Embracing his pillow and futon, he heads back to his room to get ready for the day, leaving the rest of the company with mouths agape and eyes wide, especially the one he just confessed to.

**Author's Note:**

> Scream with me on Twitter: @ange_screams_A3


End file.
